The 100
by CaptainBellarkeSwan
Summary: She wasn't supposed to feel this way. She wasn't supposed to be feeling the heat in her belly. Her throat wasn't supposed to go dry. Her heart wasn't supposed to hammer in her chest. Not when she was sure Killian Jones hated her guts just as much as she did his. [A Bellarke AU for CaptainSwan]


**I know I haven't been really active in the fandom. (I did see the new pics and I DIED!) I blame The 100! I started watching and I loved it too much! Plus, BELLARKE! I semi-died because they are perfect and they remind me so much of our pirate and princess. So I decided to make an AU. Enjoy!**

* * *

The moon was shining brightly above the dark sky, the stars twinkling behind mists of gray clouds. The woods were incredibly quiet, Emma thought as she rested her head against the trunk of the tree. She knew it shouldn't be like that. Well, she really didn't, she just read it off somewhere when she was still in the Ark. Yeah, the Ark where she grew up, where her father was Floated, where 300 people were just killed.

She shut her eyes tight, trying to keep all of those away as her heart grew heavy in her chest. No, she thought, her chest rising and falling to the rhythm of her breaths.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself looking beyond the darkness of the cliff, across the trees below her. She remembered the first time she was here with Neal.

She swallowed thickly. He was most probably in his tent with Tamara. Their tent. Tears stung her eyes. Stupid Neal. How could he even lie to her? He should have just told her from the start that he had a girlfriend before they slept. If he did, none of this would have happened and she wouldn't feel this way... Stupid Emma! Stupid! Stupid!

"Finally admitted that you've gone crazy there, princess?"

Her mind suddenly cleared and she forced her body to relax as twigs snapped beneath his boots. She breathed a sigh, irritation spreading across her. She prepared herself, fixing a glare on her face. When she turned around, she almost faltered at the sight of his bright blue eyes, but she recovered quickly.

"Why are you here, Killian?"

He stopped in front of her, blocking her view and the moonlight. It made the shadows dance on his face, making his features sharper and rougher. More dangerous, as if he wasn't really dangerous enough.

"Taking the first watch." he simply said.

She rolled her eyes. "More like following me."

He smirked and anxiety started to swim in her belly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

This time she made sure to roll her eyes a little bit more at him. Whatever. "Do you mind?" she asked, gesturing at the scenery in front of her.

Killian's eyebrow shot up and he turned his head to look at what she was talking about. He stood there for a minute with his back to her but still blocking her view.

"Ahem."

He looked at her, a flash of annoyance across his face before something else came to his eyes. Something that told her she should be careful of. Her eyes followed him as he walked to the side, throwing the gun to the ground and making himself comfortable beside her.

"No one told you to sit there." she frowned at him.

"It's a free world, princess. Remember? No rules." he smirked at her, cocking an eyebrow which made it all worse for her.

She groaned inwardly as she brought her eyes back to the sky. The beautiful night sky. The silence soothed her. It was as if nothing was happening, as if they were safe. That was until Killian Jones right here decided to speak up.

"So, how are things?"

She looked at him with a confused look, to which he rolled his eyes. "Neal." he added.

The name brought the tears welling up behind her eyes. She immdiately looked away from those blue eyes and focused on the scene in front of her. Because she wasn't going to cry. Not now. Not in front of him. He was going to mock her. He was going to tease her. She could hear his voice inside her head laughing at her.

Scared, princess?

A damsel in distress. Waiting for her liar of a knight.

She shut her eyes tight. She wasn't going to let that happen because she wasn't scared, she wasn't a damsel in distress, and she definitely wasn't waiting for Neal.

"That bad, huh?"

His voice brought her back to reality. She could hear almost a hint of sympathy in his voice but nope, she wasn't going to look at him. A chuckle left his mouth.

"What a jerk."

She couldn't help but let a small smile sit on her lips. For once, they were agreeing on something. Neal was a jerk. She still wasn't going to look at him though. Her eyes stayed glued to the little dots in the sky.

Somehow she remained alert, guarded as she waited for any more of his attacks that he usually made. After a few minutes of silence, she finally decided to let go and slumped down on the tree completely, a sigh escaping her lips. She didn't want to admit it but the silence surprisingly didn't make her quesy. To think that she was actually standing beside the annoying bastard who went against everything she said. The scars on her wrist reminded her of that, the small red dots around her wrist. She knew there was more to the his apparent annoyance toward her than her refusal to remove her wristband. She wouldn't know.

Though if she was being completely honest with herself, she could say that his presence actually made her warm and fuzzy inside.

Safe.

Risking a glance at him, she was surprised to see him sitting beside her with his shoulders slumped and his head against the tree. She was surprised to find the same tiredness in his eyes. The one that only those who bore responsibilities understood. She continued to watch the sky but her mind kept drifting back to the dark haired man beside her. Maybe Killian Jones wasn't that bad of a guy after all. After all, she somehow respected the way he could handle people, the way he was able to control the other deliquents to follow him, the way he was able to make them believe in him.

The sound of something moving broke her train of thought.

"Look." His voice low and raspy. She ignored the way it rumbled to her chest as she followed his finger.

"See those?" He pointed to the stars.

She scooted closer trying to look for the stars he was pointing at. It took her a while before she saw the group of stars.

"When you connect those..." he said, his finger slowly drew the lines in the air. He stopped and he dropped his hand, glancing at her. "Cygnus."

"Swan." she gasped silently.

"Yeah." He looked at her. Taking it as a challenge, she matched his gaze.

"The Swan Princess."

The use of her nickname wasn't loss on her. She knew it was to spite her just like always, but she felt no irritation. Instead, a shiver went down her spine, her belly swirling. She suddenly felt warm in the cold night.

The stare he was giving her with his bright blue eyes wasn't helping either. In the short time they had been together, she could say his eyes were her favorite. Not really favorite, but she always found herself looking at those eyes when he talks. The way it turns into a stormy blue when he was angry. The way it pales into almost gray when he wore a sad smile on his face. And the way it brightens up like the stars above them.

She couldn't read what he was thinking. But she couldn't bring herself to care because his eyes. His eyes suddenly made her forget everything around them. The Ark. The Grounders. Their platonic relationship as leaders of the 100.

Her eyes then widened.

She wasn't supposed to feel this way. She wasn't supposed to be feeling the heat in her belly. Her throat wasn't supposed to go dry. Her heart wasn't supposed to hammer in her chest. Not when she was sure Killian Jones hated her guts just as much as she did his.

With a small frown, she tore her eyes away from him, pushing herself off the ground. "We should go back."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him blinking with the same confusion etched on his face.

"Yeah." she heard him reply.

Without looking back, she stood up and walked into the woods, making sure that she was steps in front of him. She didn't have the heart to see him again, to look into those eyes.

Because she was afraid that she was wrong about him.

* * *

 **Not much fluff but that's really what Bellarke is now. If you haven't watched The 100, please do! It's really amazing!**

 **Now tell me what you guys think? I was actually thinking of making a whole Bellarke/CS multi-chaptered fic like this. But I'm not sure with the whole plot yet.**

 **Should I do it or not? Leave a comment below! :)**


End file.
